With the popularization of smart devices and the users' demand for increased screen-to-body ratios of the smart devices, frames of display screens in the smart devices are becoming narrower. The screen-to-body ratio refers to a ratio of an area of a display region of a display screen to a total area of a front surface of the display screen.